1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to inspecting structures for damage, and more particularly to detecting structure damage by using a sensor array laid on the structure.
2. Background of the Invention
Certain structure failures may result in loss of property and life. For example, aircraft structure failures may be catastrophic. Hence, it's prudent to monitor such structures to avoid catastrophic failures.
Non-Destructive Inspection (NDI) techniques are used to monitor such structures. One such technique is based on propagating a wave through an aircraft structure and then observing the echo. This is achieved by placing a probe, containing an ultrasonic transducer, on the structure. The wave propagates through the aircraft in a Z-axis (i.e. the axis which is normal to the surface of the structure). This technique can only inspect a very small area of the aircraft. To monitor and detect damage on a large aircraft structure (for example the wing structure) will require a large number of sensors. This will also increase use of hardware and add weight to the inspection system.
In view of the above, what is needed is a method and system for efficiently monitoring a large area of a structure using one or more stimuli on a large number of sensors.